Misssing someone
by JeNNiFeR07
Summary: Set after Survival of the Fittest. What would have happened if Jackson had never said but maybe when we get home, i could give you a call? Would Melissa have gone on with her life? Would Jackson realize what a great person Melissa is?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone like a moonbeam as it slowly crept into the sky. As the sun rose, it exposed the glitters of the ocean. The morning air was crisp and cool. In the tent that occupied the island, a young Asian girl stretched in her sleeping bag among the other campers. Melissa woke up after a good night's sleep. She felt great, until she remembered what happened yesterday. She frowned. She had ruined Taylor's shirt when she accidentally borrowed it. Taylor had gotten so mad that she exposed Melissa's deepest secret- her crush on Jackson. Each camper had a secret video diary that he or she could just vent on about the problems that came with being stranded on a strange but beautiful island. Melissa had revealed her secret in there, and when Taylor discovered it, with the help of Eric, she broadcasted it so that everyone could hear it- including Jackson. Melissa, being so embarrassed, ran away, but she fell off a cliff. After Melissa being gone for a couple of hours, everyone at camp was starting to worry about her. Jackson and Nathan went after her, and rescued Mel. Now, as she recalled Jackson's words after she got rescued, she felt her heart breaking. When Melissa talked to Jackson later, he gently said that it would be weird if they got together. Melissa shut her eyes tight, remembering what she had said after that. "It's okay. Please, just forget it ever happened. I'm so embarrassed. I know we're just friends." With that, she had walked away, hoping that he would come after her, and say something to make her feel better. But he didn't.

Sighing, Melissa slowly opened her eyes, and got out of her sleeping bag. She suddenly had the urge to go for a walk along the beach while everyone else was sleeping. Quietly, she crept out of the tent, and inhaled the fresh, but cool air. But then she noticed that she wasn't the only one awake. She saw a figure sitting along the edge of the beach. It was far away from where Melissa was standing, but immediately, she saw that it was Jackson. Panicking, Melissa slowly hoped that he would not notice her watching him. She quietly escaped from the camp without him noticing, and she ventured off into the forest. As Melissa walked, she felt miserable. _How are things going to be now? Things are going to be so awkward between us, and it's not like I can avoid him. We're stranded on an island! I have to get over him. It's the only way! Besides, Jackson is not that great of a guy. I mean, if he was nice, he would have done something else to make things less awkward between us! And he didn't even bother speaking to her after their last conversation. So, technically, it shouldn't be that hard to get rid of him. _Melissa sighed. "Who am I kidding? " She said aloud. "I've fallen so hard for him. Oh well, I can at least try." Melissa knew that, deep in her heart, she couldn't let a boy run her emotions. She knew that he wasn't worth it if he didn't bother to get her back. So, Melissa made up her mind. She was suddenly determined to not let Jackson to run her emotions. She was going to get over him, once and for all. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew that she would, one day.

_So, what do you think? Should I continue with this story or not? Read and review please:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy w/ school and stuff. But i tried to make this chapter longer than the first one. Hehe. Enjoy! and thank you SO much to all the reviewers. You guys rock. Your reviews have been so encouraging! _

After Melissa walked for about 20 minutes, she decided to head back to the camp. When she arrived, everyone else was awake, and sitting around the fireplace. When she approached the others, Nathan was the first to notice her.

"There you are!" Nathan smiled at her. "We were wondering what happened to you." Melissa smiled faintly, but her attention was mostly on Jackson, who, when Nathan spoke, continued to ignore Melissa. _Don't talk to him. Just leave him alone. _Melissa ordered herself. _Eventually, you'll stop liking him, and things can get back to normal. _Remembering what she decided earlier, she smiled brightly at Nathan. "I was out for a walk since I woke up extra early today." She then walked over and sat beside Nathan, careful not to make eye contact with Jackson. The gang ate some breakfast- the usual fruit, fish and coconut. After breakfast, the gang split up to get some work done. Nathan went out to look for more firewood. Eric and Taylor were being lazy again, and Lex was, as usual, trying to figure out how to fix the radio. Jackson was lugging water, and Melissa boiled the water. Usually, Melissa would have been thrilled to be working alongside Jackson, but after what happened, she was dreading it, and feeling very uncomfortable.

The two did their work silently, not speaking. After Jackson left to haul for more water, Melissa felt relieved. _This is not easy… not talking to him. This silence is unbearable! _She thought. Just then, Nathan came back to camp. He walked over to Melissa. "You okay?" He said. "You looked very uncomfortable." His face was etched with concern. Melissa looked at him, and said, "No, I don't know what to do, Nathan. I'm trying hard not to let it bother me too much, but it's driving me crazy!" "What do you mean by 'it'?" "I mean, I made a resolution to stop liking Jackson. But it's really hard." Melissa sighed. Nathan gave her a sympathetic look. "It'll take time, Mel. But it'll happen soon, I'm sure." Melissa sighed. "I sure hope you're right."

_A Few Days later…_

Melissa was slowly starting to get used to not talking to Jackson. It used to be really hard to keep from speaking to him, in an attempt to get his attention, but Melissa started to adjust to not talking to Jackson. She found herself enjoying the talks that she was engaging in with Nathan. They started talking more again, like old times. Before, they never had some time to just chill and hang out, just the two of them. Now, they would reminisce about middle school, about their childhood. It was a lot of fun! As for Jackson, he was glad that Melissa left him alone… he needed to think. No offence to Mel, but she sometimes tried to talk to him when he needed some alone time. Now, he finally got it. Things were finally looking up to him now. Everyone was happy, or so he thought. Jackson began to relax around Melissa, and things between them seemed to ease up a bit. Melissa also no longer felt tense around him, and could actually relax. Lex, Eric, Taylor and Daley were also in good spirits, as things were working out really well for them. There was plenty of water, everyone was healthy; they were surviving. At least, for the moment. Until Eric did something he shouldn't have- he saw Jackson's video diary.

Eric was bored, as usual, so he was wandering around aimlessly, trying to find something interesting to do. As he passed by the fireplace, he noticed the video camera resting on top of the cooler. He picked it up, thinking he should do an entry while he was bored… he did an entry already this morning, but he figured, "Well, there's nothing else to do! Might as well do something! Pshh." The way he figured, he was the last one to use it. So he pressed play, but instead of his face appearing on it, Jackson's face did…. Eric knew he should turn it off, but he couldn't resist the curiosity that boiled up from within him. He always wondered what the brooding fellow was hiding from the rest of them.

He was always by himself when Melissa wasn't talking to him. So Eric watched the video. As Jackson went on about how he didn't want to go home, Eric's curiosity grew. He continued watching it, only to be horrified at what he discovered!! He was so intent on watching the video that he didn't notice that Lex was watching it behind his shoulders. _Man! This is definitely something worth gossiping about! I should tell the group what I discovered. This guy is dangerous!!!! _Eric thought. Lex was thinking something completely different. _Oh no! Knowing Eric, he's probably going to blurt it out and accuse Jackson when we don't know the whole story to this! What do I do? _Lex thought for a moment. _I have to stop him from showing the video. Tomorrow morning, before everyone wakes up, I'm going to take all of the tapes. I know it's wrong to steal the tapes, but this is the only way to protect Jackson's secret. _

So the next morning, he took the tapes. Then there was the whole trial that took place, to figure out who took it. Daley figured it out, and then Jackson told Lex to get the tape. When everyone saw it, Jackson left. Everyone went to look for him. Then the storm hit. A huge storm. Eric was lost, and scared. Then Jackson showed up. After finally convincing him to come back, they went back But while Eric was in the tent, talking to the others, Jackson tried to run away again. But Melissa was there to stop him. Melissa ran after him. "Wait! What if there's a monsoon?" Melissa knew that she shouldn't be talking to him, after all, she had promised herself she wouldn't. But she also knew that if she didn't say something, he would leave. And it wasn't safe. She cared for him too much to let him go and get hurt. So, there she was. Trying to convince him to stay. He was hurting. He was confiding in her. With a heart full of compassion, after he said, "Where do I belong?" she couldn't resist. She threw her arms around him, trying to comfort him. She felt his arms fold around her, holding her tight. "Right here. You belong here. We need you." Finally, after Nathan came out, and begged him to stay too, he finally agreed. They went into the tent. All was well, everyone was safe. But the next morning, something terrible happened.

The storm had ruined everything that they owned. The gang was forced to start all over again. "What do we do?" Taylor moaned. "We start all over again. From scratch." Jackson said.

Cut to the next day.

"We have to figure out what to do, now. Jackson? What do you propose?" Daley asked. "Yeah, what do we do Jackson?" Chimed in Nathan. Jackson was sitting on the log, getting more annoyed by the second. "Guys! Stop, okay?? I don't KNOW what to do. I think Daley should take a shot at this. I'm no good at leading." He walked away to the astonished faces around him. "What is he saying?" Nathan asked. "I think he just resigned." Melissa said, worried. She really was worried about him, but she knew that he would just be annoyed with her if she tried to talk to her. I mean, he was avoiding her. That event last night where he accepted her hug was just because he was hurting. Today they were back to where they were, avoiding each other.

_So what do you think?? I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'm going to update next. Maybe over the weekend. But i'm not making any promises. Again, thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you'll continue to review.. hehe. They keep me going. Take care everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson sat on the sand, watching the waves of the ocean move. A few meters behind him, Melissa stood there, watching him from afar.

_What do I do? _Melissa wondered. _I want to help him, but how can I if he doesn't want my help? Arghhh, I have to get a grip. This is the guy who's been avoiding you, remember? What about your promise to stop liking him?_

Melissa, frustrated, sank to the ground. She absentmindedly started to draw his name on the sand. Nathan sat down beside her, and noticed Jackson's name written on the sand.

He spoke. "You like him a lot, don't you?" Melissa snapped out of her reverie. "Oh Hey Nathan! Sorry, I didn't notice you there."

Nathan smiled. "Don't worry about it. So, Jackson on your mind huh?"

Melissa looked startled. "How do you know?"

Nathan nodded towards the sand. "You wrote his name on the sand."

Melissa looked embarrassed. "Oh yeah." She laughed unconsciously. "I promised myself that after what happened, I wasn't going to let him run my emotions and my feelings. But it's getting harder to do that when I see him hurting like this."

Nathan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Mel, Jackson is one of the strongest people that I know. I'm sure he'll be fine, but you've got to stop and think about yourself for a change. If you let Jackson take over your life with the way he's been treating you, you're going to end up extremely hurt."

Melissa slowly nodded. "You're right." She stayed silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "What needs to be done around here? Do we need more water?"

Nathan was surprised but glad that she was taking his advice seriously. "Uh, yeah, we do."

Melissa nodded. "I'm on it." She stood up, walked to get the water jugs, and disappeared into the forest.

Cut to dinnertime.

Everyone was sitting by the fireplace, eating the usual fruits and coconuts. Taylor had actually gone fishing since Jackson was a bit preoccupied. So there was plenty of fish for everyone.

Melissa was taking on Nathan's advice pretty well. She realized that if she got any closer to Jackson, she would be in some major trouble, so she stopped trying to get close to him. She sat beside Eric, and in an attempt to stop thinking about Jackson, she struck up a conversation with him. Surprisingly, they had a decent, fun conversation. They were laughing and talking, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Melissa didn't realize how funny Eric could be. She found herself comparing him to Jackson. Though she was head-over-heels in love with Jackson, she always felt somewhat tense around him. She always tried so hard to please him, to get him to confide in her. She always seemed to be making a fool out of herself. But with Eric, she could actually just be herself, and she was having a lot of fun! She was having such a good time that she didn't notice that everyone else had finished eating and was staring at them, Jackson included. Jackson was just sitting there, watching them with that unreadable stare of his. As he watched Eric and Melissa laughing and talking, he didn't know what to think. _What's going on with Mel? She never really talks to Eric, let alone joke around with him. She usually tries to talk to me at least once a day, yet today she hasn't even said a word to me, or even tried to talk to me. I know that's what I wanted before, because she was slowly getting on my nerves, but I'm beginning to really miss her._

Melissa and Eric were laughing so hard that they nearly fell off the log. But then they noticed that everyone else was looking at them, their mouths agape. Both immediately stopped their conversation.

"What?" Eric said.

Nobody spoke for a while, but then Nathan bravely said, "You guys hardly ever have a conversation, yet today you guys are actually, laughing together?"

Melissa and Eric looked at each other.

"Well, just because we didn't talk before doesn't mean that we'll never have some fun together." Melissa said good-naturedly.

Eric nodded his agreement. "That's right. Psshh"

Melissa burst out laughing right there. "Oh Eric. Must you always say 'psshh' all the time?"

Eric pretended to glare at her, but couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face.

"Yes, I must. It's my charm." He winked at her, causing her to giggle again. Once again, everyone just stared at her. Jackson was just looking at her with disbelief.

As everyone was sleeping in the crammed tent, Jackson laid on his back, trying to get the image of Melissa and Eric out of his head. _How did this happen? I can't believe that they were flirting!!! Melissa is so not the flirting type. I mean, even with me, she never really flirted. She just tried to talk to me. But now, she was actually FLIRTING with a guy who she doesn't even like!! Or does she like him now? Argh, why is this bugging me so much! I mean, it's not like I actually LIKE her. I did avoid her after finding out how much she liked me. and I was annoyed by her constant chattering whenever I came into view. Yet, why do I miss her now when she's doing what I wished for all along?_

_So what do you guys think? Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope this is long enough for you. and i hope i satisfied eveyrone with that little scene of Jackson missing Melissa. ;) R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa's video diary-

Well, I've done it! I am now officially over 'chasing' Jackson. It took a while, but after spending some time with Eric, I've come to realize that if I can have fun with a guy who clearly isn't the nicest guy around, then anything is possible. So, if Jackson is the ONE for me, then I just have to wait and be patient. Let him come to me. Right now, if I chase him, I probably would just scare him away. He seemed kind of relieved when I didn't talk to him after being exposed to my secret. So, I guess I just have to be patient, and hope all things work out. Fate will give me the right guy…. I hope….

-Jackson's video diary-

Ugghh, another sleepless night… thinking about Melissa. And Eric. I still don't understand what is going on here! For the past couple of days, I've noticed that Eric and Mel have been spending more and more time together. It's bugging me. Why? I'm beginning to think that I have feelings for Mel.

Melissa sat by the beach, staring at the glittering of the ocean. As the tide swept in and out, she sat there, not caring that she was getting wet. She was sitting there thinking about… well, everyting. The storm... Jackson, Eric. Since she and him started getting closer to each other, it seemed like they had become inseparable. Now Melissa considered Eric to be as close a friend as Nathan. Melissa laughed to herself. _Who would have thought that Eric would be one of my best friends?_

Meanwhile, Jackson was watching her from behind, debating whether to talk to her or not. He wanted-no-needed to know if she was beginning to have feelings for Eric. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her and sat down beside her. Melissa looked at him, startled. She hadn't expected HIM to come to her. She stared at him for a moment.

"Hey." Jackson said, quietly. His eyes were set on hers.

"Hey" she said back. Silence followed their awkward greeting. Melissa, flustered, looked back down. Jackson bit his lip, and then finally said something.

"I, uh, came to ask you something. I hope you don't mind, but it's kind of personal."

Melissa looked at him in surprise. "Sure." _What could he possibly ask me? _

Jackson suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Melissa looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Do you have …… uh…." He stammered. He was so nervous he couldn't even talk right! _What's wrong with me? Just spit it out!_

Melissa quietly said, "do I have what?"

Jackson took another deep breath, and just said it really fast. "What's up between you and Eric?" Only, Melissa didn't catch what he said. She smiled inwardly.

"Sorry, Jackson, but I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Jackson sighed, and said it more comprehensively. "What is going on between you and Eric?"

Melissa looked taken back. "Oh, umm, we're close friends." _Why is he asking me about Eric? Could he possibly be… jealous? Nah, if he was jealous, he would have had feelings for me, which is not true. _

Jackson studied her face closely. "So, you guys are just friends? Nothing more?" He said it trying to sound casually, but deep down, he was thinking, _please let it be nothing more. _

Melissa became silent for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, Eric and I have just started becoming close… he's a really great guy, but I'm not sure I like him that way." _Not the way I like you._ Melissa thought. _Was it my imagination? Or does Jackson look relieved?_

Jackson smiled then. "Oh, cool." _Dope! Did I just say that out loud??? _Melissa smiled at him, too. _Maybe he really does like me._

Jackson was thinking the same thing. _Maybe she still likes me… _

A comfortable silence grew between the two of them… Melissa staring out at the ocean, and Jackson looking at her from time to time. Melissa noted this with delight. She was about to ask him how he was doing when Daley came and interrupted them. "Guys, lunch is ready! Then after that, I'm calling another meeting." Melissa sighed. "I guess we better get going." Jackson nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He got up, and held out his hand for Melissa to grab. Melissa smiled, and allowed him to drag her to her feet. The two went back to the campfire, thinking about what had happened between them. _Is he finally noticing me? _Melissa wondered.

At lunch, everyone seemed to be extra quiet today, Melissa noted. Maybe it was because we were all still in shock with what had happened. The only people acting normal were me, Jackson, and Daley. Daley seemed to be extremely happy. Melissa, curious as to why she was acting this way, suddenly remembered that she had called another meeting. Maybe it's good news regarding who's going to take over as leader.

Cut to the meeting.

"What's going on, Day? " Lex asked.

"Yeah, what's this about?" Nathan chimed in.

Daley looked at everyone. "I think that it is about time we choose another leader. There is no way that we can survive if we do not have a leader. So, what do you guys think? Who do you think should be leader now?"

"I think it should be Daley." Nathan spoke up, giving Daley a warm smile.

Daley looked at Nathan in shock. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to be leader...?"

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "I want what is best for the group. And maybe what is best for the group is if I just help you."

Daley still looked a bit in a daze. "Alright. Um, does anyone else want to become leader?"

Melissa spoke up from across the campfire. "I think that Nathan's right."

"Me too!." Lex, Jackson, and Taylor started nodding and agreeing. Eric was the only one that was silent.But no one else seemed to notice- except Melissa. She looked at him and shook her head.

Daley smiled. "Alright then, I guess I'm the new leader! So, I think that what we really need to come up with some sort of a schedule so that everything is nice and organized."

"What a surprise!" Eric muttered. Melissa, who was beside him, heard him say that. She leaned in and whispered, "Eric! come on, give Daley a chance!"

Eric looked at her, and sighed. "Maybe you're right." Melissa looked at him in amazement. "Are you... agreeing with me?" Eric laughed. "Is that so hard to believe? We HAVE been getting along a lot better lately, remember?"

Melissa grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess. But it takes some getting used to, the new Eric." She nudged him playfully. They both smiled at each other. They didn't notice that Jackson saw this with suspicion.After a moment, Melissa realized what she was doing. She looked away, and turned her attention to what the others were saying.

"I was thinking that maybe Melissa and Taylor could do the twines, and of course, we'll need water since we're all working hard, so Eric will be lugging water..." Daley was saying. Melissa nodded to indicate that she understood. Beside her, Eric sighed, but he didn't say anything to disagree. Melissa was relieved that he wasn't making a big fuss over his job. _We don't need anymore drama than necessary. _

R&R please! ahah. thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. ( Again, sorry for not updating soon enough. I'm not sure when I'll update next, since i'll be pretty busy, but we'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was worn out by the time night fell on the beach. After Daley had assigned them all their jobs, they all got to work, and they didn't rest at all till dinnertime, when night fell.

Even Eric was doing something useful. After his conversation with Melissa, he decided to tolerate his job, despite his great dislike for the job, just for Melissa's sake. He knew that she hated it when they argued, and he didn't want her to get upset because of HIM. Especially since he knew that she was already upset about Jackson, no thanks to him and Taylor.

Yes, he knew about her and Jackson. It was pretty obvious, really. After he and Taylor had exposed Mel's video diary, things just weren't the same between Jackson and Melissa, and he was starting to feel guilty.

Now as they were all eating, silence fell. Everybody was too tired to say anything. Usually Taylor was the one to comment on how good the food was, or not good, but surprisingly, even she was silent.

After everyone finished eating, and were just lying around, not saying anything, Melissa decided to vent out in her journal, and said goodnight to everyone. After people had exposed her secret, she decided to keep a secret journal that no one knew about, just to keep her secrets safe this time. Now, after hearing their rather weak response of "goodnight", she turned and headed for the tents. Little did she realize that Eric had gotten up after her and was running to catch up with her.

"Hey." Eric said.

Melissa looked at him in surprise.

"Eric!" She looked sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Eric grinned. "It's okay. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I have something I have to tell you." His face changed from light and carefree to serious mode.

Melissa looked at him in concern. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Eric laughed. "No, it's not…" Melissa looked relieved. "Then what?"

Eric sighed. "Do you remember when I 'exposed' your secret?"

Melissa stiffened. "Yes, how could I forget?"

Eric winced. "Yeah, that. Well, I wanted to apologize. I feel bad now. I mean, you saved my life, and then I went and did something like that. That was totally rude of me, and I'm truly sorry. I noticed that things are a bit awkward between you guys, and I wanted to make sure that you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, then I'm here for you, alright?"

Melissa just stared at him for a moment. She studied his face, unsure of whether he was sincere or not. _He looks sincere._ Melissa thought.

"Thank you, Eric." Melissa said, giving him a sincere and friendly smile. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Eric looked relieved. "Okay, good."

Melissa smiled, and an awkward silence grew between them. Melissa was silent because she was trying to absorb this new, sincere, kind Eric. She was used to his jerky, self-centered personality, and now all of a sudden, he was like this transformed person.

Eric was silent because he didn't know what else to say. Finally, Melissa said hesitantly, "I'm getting kind of tired, so I'm going to head to the tents. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Eric nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He turned and went back to the campfire.

Melissa looked after him for a moment, and headed to the tents. She picked up her journal hidden between her clothes in her bag, and plucked herself on her belly, and began writing.

**Dear diary, **

**We've been stranded her for so long. I've lost track of the date. So many things have been happening lately, that it's overwhelming. You would think that survival would be that "thing" but it's not that. It's way more personal than that. Those "things" are Eric and Jackson. You know how I mentioned before how Eric and I have become better friends? Well, lately, it seems as if… I don't know. I'm so confused. Eric isn't himself anymore. It's like he has two personalities. There's this sweet and caring guy, and then there's the arrogant and lazy jerk that everyone hates. Around me, he's sweet… **

**today when I was walking over here, Eric followed me here to apologize for his evil work aka the exposure of my video diary.I was so shocked. He even said that he would be there for me if I needed someone to talk to, and I'm not sure what's going on with him. **

**To top up with this confusing Eric, there's Jackson, too. Before he was avoiding me, and now he's gone out of his way to talk to me, and we had this 'moment'. I'm not sure if he's starting to notice me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I really don't know what to do. AHH so much to think about and worry about. **

-Cut to the campfire-

Meanwhile, while Melissa was ranting on about her confusing life, the others were talking among themselves. Well, except for Jackson, big surprise.

Again, he was thinking about what Eric was doing, following Melissa. He knew that he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. Melissa did say that she didn't like Eric that way, but he also noticed how the two seemed to be getting closer, just today. Plus, when Eric returned to the campfire, he seemed, I don't know, distracted? If he's distracted, could it possibly mean that he was falling in love with Melissa? As he was pondering on this, the others were filing one by one to go to bed. Jackson, of course, was too busy thinking to notice, but soon it was only him and Eric left. Eric spoke up after a minute of silence.

"Chief?"

Jackson broke from his reverie, and looked at him. To his surprise, it was only Eric left. Everyone else had gone away. _Perfect opportunity to ask him if he likes Melissa. _Jackson thought. Jackson took a deep breath.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

Eric looked at him oddly. "Um, sure."

"Do you like Melissa?"

Again, Eric looked at him in astonishment. "Duhh, chief. EVERYONE LIKES MELISSA."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Eric."

"No, I really don't. But seriously, everyone likes Melissa. I don't understand why you're asking me this question?"

Jackson sighed in frustration. "Do you like Melissa more than a friend?"

At this, Eric froze. _Do you like Melissa more than a friend… that question echoed in his mind as he thought about it. Did he? Honestly, he wasn't sure. Lately, he admitted as to wanting to please Melissa, more than anyone else. But he just thought of it as being remorseful for his actions, and wanting to make it up to her. But now…_

Jackson looked impatient. "Well?"

Eric looked at him. "Honestly Jackson? I'm not sure anymore." He got up and went to bed.

Jackson felt as if he got punched in the stomach. _So he does like her… why else would he hesitate? Am I too late? Will Melissa choose him over me?_

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I'm SO sorry it took me forever to update it. But i hoped you enjoyed it! R&R thanks guys. I really appreciate all the reviews :) They keep me going. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taylor tossed in her sleep. She sighed. She'd been trying to go back to sleep for the past 15 minutes after being woken up by Eric slipping into the tent after a little bathroom break. But for some reason, she couldn't sleep anymore. It was really late; the last time she checked her watch, it was 5 am. She felt wide awake, surprisingly. Her blissful sleep that she was enjoying must have given her a lot of rest, even if it was only about 5 hours.

Her body was squished in between Melissa and Eric, and although she tried kicking the two away from her, they just kept on getting closer to her, till she literally had no space to herself. Finally, she decided that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep- she already slept for 5 hours anyway. She got up, and crept out of the tent with the intention of sitting by the beach, and just watch the ocean as it flowed. But what she saw was a shocker. What she saw was Jackson sitting on the beach, his long legs spread out comfortably in front of him. Now, she wasn't THAT close to Jackson, but last time, when she needed someone to talk to, Jackson was there to listen. They were slowly getting closer bit by bit. Now, as she watched him, she could see that he was troubled. She knew that something was bothering him, if he was awake at this hour. Deciding to be there for him while he was there for her, she walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey," she said softly. "Why are you up still? Did you get any sleep at all?"

Jackson looked at her. "Hi"

He sort of smiled. "Couldn't sleep. What about you? what are you doing up at this hour?"

Taylor shrugged. "same. Eric woke me up when he went for a little washroom break. But yeah, I guess I couldn't sleep after that because I slept for 5 hours already. After all, I WAS one of the first ones to go to bed, remember? Other than Melissa…." Her voice trailed off.

At the word _Melissa_ Jackson stiffened. That didn't go unnoticed by Taylor. She noticed it right away. She didn't say anything, but she started wondering if he wasn't sleeping because of her. Or was it because Eric and Mel were getting closer? She decided to test her observation.

"By the way, do you know what's up with Melissa and Eric? They seemed awfully chummy the other night. I mean, Eric went after her last night…."

As Taylor studied his reaction to her question, she knew instantly what his problem was. She was right: he was upset that Mel and Eric were getting closer. Choosing her words carefully,

She said, "That's your problem isn't it?" Jackson looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean? What problem?"

Taylor looked at him knowingly. "I'm not stupid, you know. I can tell that this is about her. Isn't it? Guitar boy?"

Jackson smiled at her nickname for him. He remembered the time when Taylor was upset after wrecking the battery charger, and how he had had a nice chat with her about music. He had shown her that he could play guitar, which impressed her greatly.

"well?" Taylor's voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry," He said. "What did you say?"

Taylor sighed. "You're upset that Eric and Melissa have been getting closer. Is that it?"

Jackson started shaking his head, but the look on Taylor's face told him that it wouldn't be wise to lie to her. So he told her the truth. "Yes. And now, it looks like Eric and Melissa like each other, and it's too late for me to do anything to win back Mel."

Taylor's heart went out for him. She knew what it was like to wish for something that she had before, but took advantage of. Although she was rich and popular, she still sometimes felt all alone ever since she abandoned her one true friend back home, Stacey. All her 'peeps' didn't care for her. All they cared about was that Taylor had money. But Stacey, she looked out for Taylor from the day they met in summer camp. But when Stacey moved to Taylor's school, she didn't really make any friends. Out of fear and peer pressure, Taylor rejected Stacey and stopped talking to her- something she knew she would always regret.

Now, as she looked at her friend, she knew that she had to do something to help him win back Melissa. After all, it WAS her fault that this happened. If she hadn't exploited her "secret crush", then things wouldn't have been so awkward between them, and then Melissa and Eric wouldn't have grown close to each other. She felt terrible.

"Don't worry, Jackson. If there's one thing I know, is that you WILL get Melissa back. I'll help you. If that's what you want." She said, softly.

Jackson looked at her in amazement. "Really? You'll do that for me?" He sounded really shocked. Taylor nodded. "Come on, is it really that hard to believe that I can have my nice moments?" She gave him a playful shove.

Jackson laughed and shoved her back. "Well, thanks Tay. I would appreciate it." He gave her a genuine smile.

Taylor smiled at him back. "Anytime! But, you may want to talk to her and figure out if she really DOES like Eric. Because you may be overreacting."

Jackson turned serious. "Oh, I did ask her. She said that she didn't know."

Taylor inwardly kicked herself. A silence fell.

"Well, you're a great guy, Jackson. I'm sure that she still likes you."

Jackson looked at her, a smile creeping up his face. "Hopefully she does." The two smiled at each other. A comfortable silence fell between them. _Taylor really is something, isn't she…but of course she can't replace Melissa. I'm glad I have her for moral support with this whole Melissa ordeal. With her helping me, hopefully I'll be able to show Mel how my feelings have changed. _Jackson thought.

From far away, Melissa could see Taylor and Jackson talking and laughing. Her heart sank. "Who was I trying to kid, thinking that Jackson was finally noticing her when he had Taylor around. I was stupid for hoping that he liked her back, finally."

"No you weren't. You were being human." A voice came out of nowhere. Melissa, startled, turned and saw Eric standing there.

"Any girl would have hoped for the same thing, Mel. Trust me, I know! I have three sisters back home. And boy, they're always crying because of guys dashing up their hopes up, so you're not alone."

Melissa slowly smiled. "I guess you're right. I wish that I was prettier, though. Maybe then he would notice me. And like, I thought I was over him, but ever since he went out of his way to speak to me again, BAM it hit me again."

Eric startled her by putting his arm around her. "Mel, you're perfect the way you are. If Jackson can't see that, then it's his loss. You're a very sweet and good person. Don't sell yourself short because one guy doesn't like you."

Melissa stared at him for a moment. He looked so earnest and serious. Melissa didn't know why, but she believed him. She could see that he wasn't lying. He really meant it; she could tell by his eyes. They were solemn. She nodded, and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, Eric. It means a lot to me."

Eric was at first, startled, but he quickly returned the hug. They pulled apart after a moment.

"Could you help me lug water to the fireplace? I'm running behind, and if Daley catches me not doing work, she'll freak." Eric said jokingly.

Melissa laughed. _Mission accomplished. She sure looks really nice when she laughs. _Eric thought. _Eric, stop it. This is Melissa. You're not supposed to like her!! _

Melissa nudged him. "Then you better get to work!! Go now. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Eric smiled. "Okay." He started walking to get the water. Melissa stood still, thinking about what happened. She smiled, thinking of how Eric was being so considerate and sweet. _Why am I so worked out about Jackson when clearly Eric is doing a good job of making me happy. We always have fun…. I don't need Jackson if I have Eric by my side. _Melissa decided, from then on, to not care if Jackson and Taylor get closer. She had Eric, and right then, that was all she needed.

As the week went on, Melissa found herself in a conflict. She felt herself slowly falling for Eric, but at the same time, although she was trying, she couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Jackson talked with Taylor, even if their conversation wasn't anything unusual. Jackson tried to talk to Mel a couple of times, but Eric was always there, with Melissa.

Jackson was getting frustrated too. He could never find Melissa alone, so he couldn't talk to her. The only way to keep him from growing insane was by venting to Taylor, who had proven to be a great listener. They were slowly getting closer and closer. But of course, his feelings for Mel were still stronger than his growing fondness for Taylor.

Eric, on the other hand, was happy. Ever since he and Mel had that little talk where he had told her how she was pretty and all, they've been getting closer. He felt a growing urge within to punch Jackson whenever he came close to Mel, because he felt that Jackson was just hurting Melissa by rejecting her. He felt like it was his duty to protect her from getting hurt again. Which was why he stayed by her side. Which was why he never let her and Jackson be by themselves.

But at the same time, he noticed that even if they were getting along great, she still longed for Jackson. He could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at Jackson and Taylor talking or conversing. It hurt him to think that even after all that Jackson did to her, she still liked Jackson more.

"_oh well," he thought. " I just hope that she knows what she's getting herself into. She's like a little sister to me. If she gets hurt, I get hurt." _

Melissa felt irritated. Every time Jackson tried to talk to her, Eric always interrupted. It got to a point where Melissa confronted him about it.

"Eric, why do you keep on showing up when Jackson shows up?"

Eric looked surprised at her question. "Because I don't want him to hurt you again."

Melissa smiled. "I appreciate your concern, Eric, but I think I can take care of myself if I get hurt. Besides, I can't get any more hurt than what I've already been through. Don't worry, big bro. I'll watch out and guard my mind. I won't let him hurt me anymore than he already has."

Eric sighed. "But.."

"No buts, Eric. Look, if Jackson hurts me, you'll be the FIRST to know, and then you can punch him or whatever. But if he's just trying to talk to me, he probably won't say anything hurtful. He probably just wants to get things back to how they were before!"

"Alright." Eric said slowly. But if he gets even a BIT upset at you, come and get me, alright? I'll pound him." Melissa giggled. "Don't worry. I will." She felt so special to have a 'big brother' who cared that much about her. Suddenly, she felt like giving him a hug. So she did.

"Thanks for caring" She whispered.

Eric smiled. "No problem."

_any suggestions for me? hahaa, i have NO idea where this is going.. but yeah, if you have any ideas, let me know!! R&R! please and thank youu ) happy holidays everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day proved to be a turning point for Melissa and Jackson. True to Eric's word, Eric stopped trying to interrupt conversations held between Melissa and Jackson.

Looking at them now, Eric sighed. From his stance in front of the fire, it looked like Melissa and Jackson were getting along really well. Melissa was saying something that made Jackson laugh. _Can you believe that? _Eric thought. _Jackson doesn't laugh very often. It must have been something REALLY funny. And let's face it... Mel isn't the best at making jokes. She's usually the most serious of us. Melissa must be trying a little too hard. _

Eric frowned at that thought. For some reason, it bothered him that Melissa was trying too hard to please Jackson all the time, even after all she suffered because of him.

He first tried to prevent her from being hurt by keeping her from Jackson. But that didn't seem to work. Plus, Melissa asked him not to do so, and he really didn't have much of a choice but to accept her decision. But it didn't mean he was happy about it.

OH NO siree, he was definitely not happy. He was unhappy NOT because he had feelings for Melissa and was jealous, but because he was just acting like an overprotective brother. At least that's what he convinced himself. Nope, Eric was in denial. While it may have started out as that way, over time, the more time Eric spent with Melissa, he began seeing her as more than just a "little sister". He began to notice how her entire face lit up whenever she smiled. He began to notice how she smiled so often, and brought such a positive and encouraging vibe everywhere she went. He began to notice her little habits here and there- biting nails and lips, etc.

Upon retrospect now, Eric grew startled. He hadn't realized that he had begun to have feelings for Melissa, until now.

_And now it's too late because Jackson seems to have realized what he had taken for granted. _

Eric thought miserably, as he watched Jackson hold out his hand to Melissa to lift her up from the ground. He saw Melissa blush slightly as she took his hand. And to Eric's dismay, after Melissa was up, Jackson didn't let go of her hand. It wasn't until Daley passed by that Jackson seemed to snap out of it and hastily drop her hand.

-cut-

Melissa's video diary

"AHHHHHHHH!" Melissa squealed. "GUESS what happened? Jackson held my hand today! And he seemed much more relaxed and at ease around me!" Melissa dreamily stared into outerspace for a moment. "It's like everything I've ever wanted! Jackson is finally giving me some attention!" Melissa frowned for a moment. "Except this still doesn't explain why he is acting like this with Taylor as well! I saw them the other night." Melissa rolled her eyes. "Men, why do they have to be so complicated?"

-cut to next scene-

It was dinner time, and everyone was at the fire, eating their usual dinner- coconut, fruits, and oysters. Nathan, Daley, and Eric on one side, and Taylor, Jackson, Melissa, and Lex on the other end.

Nathan and Daley were in the midst of an entertaining debate about who was the better actor- Orlando Bloom or Will Smith.

Taylor kept on trying to get them to consider some other WAY cuter actors, like Ryan Gosling or Cory Monteith. Lex, as usual, was just quietly eating his dinner while thinking of new possible ways of getting them out of there. And there were the participants of the love triangle, just adding some input here and there while exchanging amusing smiles at each other.

While Melissa was actually listening to the conversations around her, Eric and Jackson were only occupied with one thing- HER.

Eric just kept his eyes on Melissa. Melissa laughed at something Daley said, and caught Eric's eye. She grinned at him, and he smiled back. His smile faltered, however, when he saw Melissa then glance at Jackson, and give him a smile she reserved only for Jackson.

Eric's heart sank. _Melissa has never smiled at me like that before. She looks so happy with him, maybe I should just let her go. _

Meanwhile, he saw Jackson walk over to Melissa and ask her something. He sees her nod, and then both of them announce that they'll be back, and walk off.

_Yup,_ Eric thought. _I should definitely let her go. _

_-cut-_

Meanwhile, Jackson and Melissa were out in the woods, walking and laughing, just enjoying each other's company.

"I couldn't believe it!" Jackson was saying. "Nathan and DALEY? Who would have thought? They were fighting non-stop from day one!"

Melissa smiled. "Yeah, seriously. When Nathan told me, I was so shocked! But, they do make a pretty cute couple. While they have their disagreements, I think they're more alike than they'd like to admit. Why else would they have struggled so much for power?"

Jackson chuckled. "That's true." Jackson's face became more sombre for a moment then. "It kind of reminds me of you and me."

Melissa looked startled for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I never would have thought that a girl like you could ever like a boy like me." Jackson said quietly. "Mel, the person I was at the beginning of the trip, was seriously messed up. I was tossed like an old rag from foster home to foster home. I didn't have any friends. And there you were, always cheerful even when I wasn't. You weren't afraid to approach me. I never did tell you how much I appreciated that."

Melissa flushed out of embarassment. "It was nothing." She mumbled. She never knew what to do with compliments.

Jackson smiled, obviously enamored by her embarassed response. "No it wasn't. If it weren't for you, I would have never made it to the trip. And I would never have made friends with all of you. So..." Jackson paused for a moment, studying her with his eyes. "Thank you." Jackson said sincerely. "For everything."

Melissa got lost in his eyes for a moment. She didn't realize how long she had been staring until Jackson broke the silence. "Ummm... a 'you're welcome' would be appropriate right about now." He laughed nervously.

Melissa snapped out of it, and then said apologetically, "Oh, sorry. I just never expected such a heartfelt thanks. You're very welcome." She smiled.

Jackson smiled back.

_So I finally updated this. I just want to take the time to personally thank Julie622, for the encouragement to resume writing. _

_I didn't really think people would care if I finished the story or not, but she really wanted me to. So, Julie622, this next update is for you._

_Enjoy! And please review! =)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm super hot right now."

"Quit complaining again, Eric." Nathan said impatiently. "If you had done what I had asked when I asked you to do it, you would not have had the heat we're having now."

Eric and Nathan were looking for more firewood. It was a bit after noon, and the sun was scorching. They hadn't eaten yet, but Nathan insisted they were almost done, and should continue.

So here they were, hungry, looking for firewood in the heat of midday. This was why Eric was in such a foul mood. Or at least, only partially the reason. The real reason was that Eric had stumbled on a very "private" moment between Melissa and Jackson the night before, and it irked him to no end.

Flashback

Taylor had suggested that because they had been working really hard lately, that they should have another "Chiloween" type of event. Unlike last time, where people complained to no end about it, everyone actually agreed to this plan and excitedly prepared for it. Even Daley was excited!

So everyone was scattered, preparing their own "gifts" and such. Melissa was the only one at the campsite, drawing with charcoal. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed her drawings last time, so she figured she would do some again. She was in the middle of drawing a beautiful sunflower for Daley, when she heard someone plop down beside her.

Startled, she moved to shield her drawing from the person's sight. Luckily, it was Jackson. Melissa let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew, it's only you. Next time, don't scare me like that!" Melissa scolded. Jackson just smirked. "Sorry. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll try."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Jackson just looked at her all innocent like, and said, "nothing. I'll try."

Melissa shook her head, and was about to go back to her drawing when Jackson suddenly poked her.

Melissa jumped. "JACKSON!" Melissa hissed. "What are you doing?" She tried to look mad, but failed miserably .

Jackson just grinned back and said, "I said I would try not to scare you. You didn't say anything about tickling you." Jackson poked her in the hips, and Melissa squealed.

Jackson continued to tickle her, while Melissa was trying to get away. "STOP, Jackson! Please!" She said, in between laughter and squealing. She reached out to try to push him away, but Jackson kept tickling.

Melissa didn't know how it started, but somehow in the midst of all the tickling and her trying to pull away, at one point, she had her hands on his shoulders, and his hands were on her hips, and as she caught his laughing eyes, her laughter died as she got lost in his eyes. Likewise, Jackson's face got all serious, as he also looked at her solemnly.

It was as if time had stood still for a moment. All was forgotten as the two just stared at each other's eyes.

Jackson's eyes moved to her lips for a moment, and Melissa could feel her heart beating really fast.

_Is he going to kiss me? _Melissa wondered nervously. _Is my breath okay? _While Melissa was thinking these thoughts, Jackson took this time to slowly move forward, and pressed his lips to hers in the most gentlest of kisses. He moved back a bit, just to see how she would react.

Melissa, though stunned, gave him a shy smile, to which Jackson took as a good sign. Relieved, Jackson kissed her again, though this time with a bit more passion, to which Melissa responded.

After what seemed like only a fleeting moment, Jackson released her, his hands still cupping her face. Both of them smiled at each other.

"Wow..." Melissa breathed. "That was some kiss.."

Jackson smiled, thinking how cute Melissa was when she was speechless.

"Yeah... it was." He said simply.

The two just kept looking at each other, smiling gigantically, until Jackson reluctantly said, "We should probably head back before one of them catches us being all lovey-dovey."

Melissa laughed a bit. "Agreed. Shall we?"

Jackson laughed, and held out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his, and he squeezed it gently before releasing her. He bowed down, and pointed for her to lead the way.

"After you, my lady."

Melissa smiled bashfully, and led the way. Jackson followed.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the two lovebirds, Eric was hiding behind the trees, and had witnessed the entire thing.

_Back to present_.

Eric frowned, remembering that private moment. He knew that he had already said he would not get in the way of the two, and that he said he would be okay with letting Melissa go, if that made her happy.

But it was a whole other ball game when he actually HAD to do it, you know? It was so much harder in practice. Eric felt his heart being ripped into two. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make the pain cease.

Nathan noticed this, and said, "Dude, you okay?"

Eric, startled, looked back at Nathan, and lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired... didn't get enough sleep last night because of the stinky sleeping bags."

Nathan didn't look like he believed a word Eric said, but thankfully, kept quiet, and only said, "Let's go back. We have enough firewood."

Eric nodded, and led the way back to the camp site, where everyone else was there. Melissa and Jackson were sitting quite close to each other on one log, while Daley, Lex, and Taylor were sitting on the opposite log.

Melissa turned and gave them a bright smile. "Hey guys! You're back! We were wondering when you guys were going to show up!"

Nathan smiled, and said jokingly, "Blame it on Eric. He didn't do the chores when he was supposed to."

Melissa giggled at that, and said, "Typical Eric." She smiled at Eric, but grew concerned when he didn't smile back at her. Instead, he dropped his firewood, and walked to the beach.

Everyone exchanged confused glances. "What's with Eric?" Lex asked.

Melissa bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I'll go find out." She got up out of her seat, and started walking in the direction he had gone.

It didn't take long for Melissa to spot Eric. She studied him for a moment, observing his body language. He was slouching, which wasn't odd for Eric, but he looked almost... defeated. _What could have happened to him? He's usually so confident and cocky._ She wondered. _Time to find out! _ She told herself.

She walked over to him, and slowly sat down next to him. She didn't say anything; she just looked at him for a moment, gauging his reaction.

Eric felt someone sit down, and could just sense _her_. In the past couple of weeks, as he became aware of his growing feelings for her, he began to pay attention to her scent, and what her presence felt like. Back then, it made him happy whenever she was around. But now, especially since Jackson and Melissa kissed, her presence only served as a reminder of his inadequacy and his failure to get her to like him.

Now, he didn't dare glance at her. He didn't dare look at her eyes, because he knew that if he did, she could see his feelings arise, and he couldn't let that happen. Things were pretty awkward for the most part, with Eric trying not to look at her, and Melissa waiting patiently for him to say something... anything.

Finally, Melissa spoke. "What's the matter, Eric?" She said, in a quiet and comforting tone, willing him to open up to her. She hated seeing him like this. It was weird... she was used to cocky, and sweet Eric, but quiet Eric, withdrawn Eric-this she was not used to, and she missed the old Eric.

"Please tell me what's going on." Melissa pleaded. With her plead, Eric couldn't take it anymore. He turned to her, and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"You. That's what's going on."

Melissa looked confused. "Me? I don't get it."

Eric stayed silent for a bit. He had promised himself he would not interfere with Jackson and Melissa. He would stay out of it. And that's what he intended to keep.

Taking a deep breath, he said the first thing he could think of that came close to the truth, but not really. "I just miss hanging out with you. Ever since you and Jackson made up, you haven't been spending as much time with me anymore." Eric shrugged. "I miss you."

Melissa was stunned. "I'm.. so sorry, Eric! I didn't realize I was neglecting you." She said apologetically. "It doesn't mean I don't value your friendship. Believe me, I do! I just got carried away. You know how it is... young love."

Eric smiled sadly. "I know. I'm sorry if I've been a bit moody. I DO understand why you did what you did. I just.. it takes time getting used to, that's all. I'll get used to it eventually."

Melissa smiled at him. "Well, I'll try to make sure to spare some time for you, for sure. After all, you and I are buddies! I need to show my buddy how important he is to me." She beamed at him.

Eric inwardly winced at the word "buddy", but pretended to be happy about it. "Great! We should head back now."

Melissa nodded. She got up, and held out her hand to pull him up. Eric reluctantly grabbed her hand, and let her pull him up. Melissa squeezed his hand before pulling him to drag him back to the campsite.

Eric relished the feel of Melissa's hand in his, knowing that would be the last time he would be able to do this.

_Goodbye Melissa. Time to let you go for real. _

_**And I finally come to the second last chapter of this story! Just one more chapter, I think, and that'll be a wrap! Thanks all for the awesome reviews! They keep me writing! I'm so encouraged every time I read a review! I'm sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter. I've been working at a summer camp this entire summer, so it's been tiring, and I was too lazy to write. But, I'm done now, so I have time to write! Now that I'm on a roll, I should have the final chapter up by the end of next week! I plan on finishing this story before school starts, so there's my goal. **_

_**Haha. Thanks again for reading, and please, please, review! :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Epilogue

It had been six months since Flight 29 was rescued... seven months since Eric had to let go of Melissa. True to her word, Melissa made sure to spare some time for Eric, but in spite of his appreciation for quality time with her, it only served to exacerbate his pain. It was really tough at first, seeing them together. Seeing them touch in any way flooded emotions of jealousy, sadness, and inadequacy all at once.

Now, seven months later, he was over her, and happily dating Abby. At first, Eric was too hung up on Melissa to really notice her. But as Abby and Eric were the only "single" people in the gang, except for Lex of course, they spent a lot of time together. Gradually, Eric had found himself more and more attracted to her. Perhaps his longing for Melissa might have drawn him in to Abby. After all, like Melissa, Abby had a sweet, genuine, caring nature about her. However, the more time they spent together, the more Eric fell for her. And now, he realized that Melissa was NOT for him. Abby and Eric fit more together, than Eric and Melissa would ever be. _It really did turn out to be a happily ever after." _Eric thought happily.

As for all the other Flight 29 down'ers, Daley and Nathan were still dating. Everyone in the school was shocked to hear that the two "enemies" were now dating. But they didn't give Nathan and Daley a hard time. Taylor was ... well, still Taylor. She was still spoiled, but... believe it or not, she showed her soft side more often. She wasn't as snarky, too. Lex was still the sweet genius kid that he was.

All of them separated again into their different crowds; but one thing they all knew- that if they needed help, they could call on the others. Because they were _family. _And NOTHING, not even a plane crash, could separate them again.

THE END.

_Well, we have arrived at the end of this story. I'm sorry it was so short; I just didn't think there was anything else to really add. I hope it sufficed. I want to thank all the readers out there who reviewed! It meant a LOT to me. I hope you all will also write stories, whether it be on fanfiction, or not. Keep the Flight 29 Down community alive and well! Take care, and God bless!_


End file.
